


height

by polaroidexit



Category: Topp Dogg (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blushing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Minor Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 18:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15346416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polaroidexit/pseuds/polaroidexit
Summary: Seokjin is so sinfully beautiful to the point where you suspect he's a devil in disguise.





	height

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author’s imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.

Hyosang stared blankly as he waited for Seokjin to put on his shoes.

“You're not really taller than me, are you.” He stated dryly. Seokjin feigned innocence, his eyes wider than usual and smile too pure.

“Mm, what are you talking about? C'mon, we're going to be late for dinner, Yoongi brought his boyfriend this time.” Seokjin said as he avoided eye contact and opened the door.

“You buy shoes with high soles! You're not really taller than me!”

“Car keys.” Seokjin held out his hand.

“Okay, first, you're like the worst driver I know. Second, you're not changing the subject! 'Cause I knew it from the start, I knew it, I am taller than yo- mmph!”

Hyosang had let out a surprised noise when Seokjin molded their lips together with a hint of passion and a drop of tease, which made Hyosang smile stupidly into the kiss.

 

 

Hyosang expected Yoongi to have a boyfriend of similar attributes. It turned out to be quite the opposite actually; Park Jimin, eye smiles, beautifully styled appearance, bubbly and playful personality.

Hyosang suspected Seokjin thought the same since the other looked so close to cracking up when they introduced one another. It was all endured until Jimin excused himself and went to washroom, Seokjin started to shake with laughter. The squeaky ones, Hyosang's favorite.

Yoongi immediately turned rose red and hissed, “What?”

“Nothing, it's nothing, I swear!” Seokjin wiped his tears away. “It's just that, he's really different from your emo and dead personality.” This caused Hyosang to snort and Yoongi to turn away with an annoyed huff, which then got another wave of laughter out from Seokjin.

When Seokjin finally calmed down, he took a breath and smiled gently. “I'm glad you're happy, Yoongi.”

 

 

“That took you way too long, by the way.” Seokjin said to him when the four of them got up and started to head out of the restaurant.

“What took me way too long?” Hyosang asked after they stepped into the cold night, waved their goodbyes to the other two and started to walk toward their car.

“Height.” Seokjin supplied simply, his breathe appearing prettily from his lips.

Hyosang hummed in a delighted tone and raised an eyebrow at the _shorter_ – ha! “And you dared to tease me about it before, huh?”

Seokjin narrowed his glinting eyes and smirked slightly.

“Maybe I should pick on your stupidity instead.”

“Why you-!” Hyosang stopped abruptly and brushed his lips against the other's instead.

 

 

“I'm cold.” Seokjin said as soon as they got out of the car.

“What? I told you to wear more--”

“Hyosang.”

Hyosang's eyebrows quirked up as he watched Seokjin's cheeks turn pink.

“Hold my hand.”

“What, we're like less than a minute away from home.” He said but held Seokjin's hand anyways.

 

 

“Seokjin, I _need_ to go to the bathroom.” Hyosang said as he squirmed and tried to worm his hand out of the other's.

Seokjin stuck out his tongue for a split second before he turned his gaze back to the TV screen and only tightened his grip.

“Why do you want to hold hands so badly all of a sudden?” Hyosang rushed out as he stood midway up from the couch, hand still caught in a death grip.

“Just because.” Seokjin pouted adorably.

Hyosang sighed and decided to use the last option left. He leaned in close to Seokjin's ear and whispered the most threatening, inappropriate thing he could think of.

Seokjin let go of him instantly as if he was burned and turned beautifully red like lobster.

 

 

“You're not human.” Seokjin said when Hyosang came out of the washroom. “I am so.”

“Well then, you're a disgusting alien shapeshifter.” Seokjin mumbled with a small scowl on his face.

“You're not mad, are you?” Hyosang teased as he slumped down onto the couch beside his boyfriend.

Seokjin let out the cutest scoff ever and turned his head away. “It was an inhumane threat.”

Hyosang eyed Seokjin's milky, soft-looking neck and glanced back up to find Seokjin blushing furiously with glossy, dark eyes. “I agree.” He breathed out before leaning over to close his lips on the other's neck, earning a small whine from the other.

He licked a few times across Seokjin's sweet, sinful-looking neck – earning cute giggles from the other – before sinking his teeth into the skin softly.

“Hyo..sang!” Seokjin said breathlessly and gripped onto his shoulders as he started to claim the other's skin. Seokjin's breath hitched when Hyosang started to crawl on top of the other, placing his hands on each side of Seokjin's head.

“Seokjin..” Hyosang breathed out before nipping on Seokjin's burning ears, causing the other to let out a loud moan. “Hyosang..!” Seokjin moaned his name so many times that night.

 


End file.
